


lostmyhead

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), He gets better i promise, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love/Hate, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Miscommunication, Multi, Rivalry, Soft Karl Jacobs, Song: Lostmyhead (The 1975), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Title from a The 1975 Song, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Alexis | Quackity, despite the description there's no saucy shit, fuck it EVERYONE has adhd because i desperately need to relate to something, he is baby, techno's just trying to keep everyone from killing each other which is a wild role reversal, that should just be his default tag tho, they're in high school you nasty bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: "Okay, fine!" George snapped. "I get that you hate me for some reason, that's okay, whatever, but could you stand to not be a complete dick for five minutes?"Dream's smirk only deepened as he chuckled darkly. "And what if I don't, hm?" He backed George up against the wall, leaning over him. "What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	1. The City- The 1975

**Author's Note:**

> your honor, i'm a depressed bitch who can't help but do whatever the fuck i want
> 
> but yeah, welcome to this fucking nightmare of writing. it's not gonna be a super long thing i think (i hope), but i pretty much have the whole thing planned out, i just have to write it all down lol
> 
> i have a playlist that has a song for every chapter, so if you want shitty music recommendations, this is the equally shitty place
> 
> please do NOT share this with any of the cc's

“So, you ready for this?” Karl grinned over at him.

George scoffed. “Absolutely not.”

That was an understatement. He’d only arrived in Orlando the day before and jetlag was a bitch. The exchange program had seemed like a good idea at the time, but honestly, it was hot, sunny, and George decided that he hates Florida. It was hot, he couldn't wear a sweatshirt without sweating an absurd amount and everything just _sucks_.

Not to mention the fact that he had to actually go to school. Meeting new people and having to find his way around did not sound appealing at all. From what he’d heard (admittedly mostly online), Americans were obnoxiously loud and had absolutely no manners.

So far, the only plus was his host family. The Jacobs’ and their son, Karl weren’t completely awful. He was a year or two younger than George but they were both in the same grade (They were juniors? Juniors.). George hadn’t had time to meet Karl’s friends yet, but from what he’d heard, they were just as loud and energetic as Karl. Some of George’s own friends had joined the exchange program in the same high school, but most likely, they weren’t going to be in the same classes.

So yeah. Absolutely not ready.

“Nah, don’t worry, you’ll do just fine,” Karl pulled him out of his thoughts. “Besides, I heard that ladies these days go crazy over British accents.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and George just laughed. 

“Sure, whatever,” He shook his head. “Anyways, so when we get there,” George gestured vaguely with his hands. “What do I do?”

“I mean, you kinda came in the middle of the year, so you’ll probably have to go to the counselors to get your schedule or something,” Karl shrugged. “If we have the same lunch, you can sit with me and my friends.”

George hummed non committedly. Karl continued talking, but George tuned him out.

_Everything's gonna be okay,_ He repeated in his head. _Just try and survive._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You know, if I knew how sore I would be at six in the morning, I would’ve never joined football,” Dream groaned, shutting his locker. 

Sapnap snorted. “Yeah, sure you would.”

Dream narrowed his eyes and turned to face the other. “Why would-” At Sapnap’s pointed look, he sighed. “You know I hate you, right?"

“No, you don’t.” He gave a cheeky grin.

“No, I fucking don’t, but it’s gonna change soon.” He glared playfully.

“Mhm, sure,” His tone shifted to a more serious one. “So, what’s going on with you?”

“I’m good, why?” Dream tried to feign confusion, but Sapnap shook his head.

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Dream, I know you too well. You’ve been on edge a lot lately.”

He sighed. “God, I hate you.”

“Jesus, please don’t start this again-”

“No, no, no,” Dream cut him off, laughing. “I mean that I hate that you know me so well.”

“Oh,” Spanap gave a smug grin. “Good.”

He laughed before shaking his head. “Seriously though, I’ve just been like, unreasonably mad lately. Before you ask, no, I don’t know why, I just am. I keep snapping at people and it’s really annoying.”

He hummed. “Are you on your period, Dream?”

“God, shut up, Sap,” Dream laughed, shoving him against the lockers playfully.

"You sure? Because you seem kind of bitchy," Sapnap teased. "Are you sore? Do you need a hug?"

"I'm gonna kill you, dude, shut up!" He smacked him on the arm.

"Clay! Nick! Hands off each other!" Their coach yelled from his office.

There was a beat of silence before they both looked at each other, bursting into giggles.

“So,” Dream drawled out. “How’s Karl and Quackity doing?”

Sapnap suppressed a grin, face flushing a deep red. “They’re doing good. Karl’s got one of the exchange students staying with him.”

“Exchange student?”

“Dude, that’s literally all everyone’s talking about, how do you not know?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really pay attention to all of that.”

“But, yeah, there’s gonna be a couple of new kids from like,” Sapnap gestured vaguely with his hands. “Europe or something, I don’t know.”

“You know, I can see why you’re failing geography.”

Sapnap smacked him upside the head. “Don’t be mean to me, Dream, I’m the one who’s keeping you from failing math.”

He hummed. “Touche, loser.”

Sapnap smacked him again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, what class do you have first?” Karl asked, peering over George’s shoulder.

He startled. “Um, just computer science.”

“Ugh,” He wrinkled his nose. “Another one, great. Two of my friends are coding nerds, you’d probably like them.”

George nodded. “Do you know where the room is?”

“Yeah, just go up the main stairwell, take the first hallway on the left, turn down the right hallway and it’s the second door on the left.”

“I-” He blinked. “What?”

Karl laughed, shaking his head. “Never mind, I’ll show you.”

“But won’t you be late for your class?”

“Bold of you to assume I care about the U.S. Government. Besides, I’ll just say my car broke down or something, I don’t know.” He waved him off.

“Thank you, Karl.”

“For what?” His eyebrows furrowed. 

“Being so nice to me,” George said softly. “You really didn’t have to help me out as much as you have. I really appreciate it.”

“I mean, if I were in a foreign country and thrown in the middle of high school, I’d probably need help too, so you’re all good.” Karl grinned over at him. “Now let’s go, you don’t want to be late on your first day.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Guys, this is George, he’s one of the new exchange students,” The teacher gestured to George. “You can go ahead and sit next to Dream over there,” He pointed at a blonde kid in a bright green sweatshirt. The kid barely glances up before turning back to his laptop.

George slid into the chair next to him. “It was Dream, right?” No response. “Excuse me?” He tapped Dream on the shoulder. 

“What?” He said, not even looking up from his computer.

“Is Dream really your name?” George blurted out.

Dream huffed and turned to face him. “Is this seriously what you bothered me for?

“No, I,” He stuttered. “What are we doing? I know we’re writing code, but what for?”

He rolled his eyes and turned back around. “Go ask someone else.”

George frowned. “Asshole.” He muttered under his breath.


	2. The Ballad of Me And My Brain- The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i hope y'all know that these aren't gonna be quick updates, this is hard to write bc my slow ass is terrible at character development and this chapter is ASS

By the time it was almost time for lunch, George was absolutely done with school. It wasn’t nearly as bad as how his computer science class went, but it was just exhausting with how many people wouldn’t shut up with the jokes about British people.

Karl had ended up meeting him outside of his fourth-period class right before lunch.

“Dude, just wait, you’re gonna love my friends,” He pulled George alongside him. 

“Karl, I can walk,” George complained but Karl just kept dragging him along. 

“Just a fair warning, some of them are a bit,” Karl hesitated. “Much. Just know that Alex is trying his best.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had my share of loud and energetic friends,” George laughed, his mind immediately turning to Tommy and Tubbo.

“Yeah, where are your friends from England?”

He shrugged. “No clue. Two of them are a couple of years younger than me and only one is in the same grade as us.”

Karl hummed. “Just so you know, everyone kind of goes by nicknames, so don’t really be confused.”

“Cool.” His eyes scanned the cafeteria, gripping the straps of his backpack tight. The room was cramped, filled with loud teenagers either sat together at a table or standing in the impossibly long lines for food. George was suddenly very glad for the lunch that Karl’s mom had packed for him.

They weaved through the crowd of kids before reaching a table in the back corner. Karl slid into a seat next to someone in a dark blue beanie. “What’s up, Big Q?”

“Nothin’ much, what about you?” The kid shot Karl a cheeky grin. “Who’s the kid?” He pointed to George.

“Oh yeah, this is George, one of the new British kids,” George gave a small wave. “George, the jerk over here is Quackity.”

“Wait, why am I a jerk?” He frowned in mock offense. “Like, I get it, I’m hot, but you don’t have to be jealous about it.”

Karl hummed. “Very humble of you, Alex.”

“Why thank you, Karlos.”

“Like I said, he’s a lot to deal with, and you haven’t even heard him play Roblox,” Karl mumbled over to George.

“Wait, Roblox?” Alex’s eyes lit up. “Are we gonna play Roblox later?”

Karl shook his head, sighing. “Anyways, where is everybody?”

Alex shrugged. “I know that Techno and Ranboo have exchange students to babysit too, so they’ll probably be here soon. Not really sure where Bad or Skeppy is, but I don’t care. Honestly, who knows about Sapnap, I never know where he is.”

“I see what you mean by the whole nickname thing,” George said dryly and Karl burst into giggles. 

“Yeah, Karl is the only one who’s too lame for a nickname, though,” Alex teased but Karl just flipped him off. 

“Eat your mom, Quackity,” He glared playfully. 

“No, you eat her!” He smacked Karl’s arm.

“No, you!” He smacked him back.

Pretty soon, they were just slapping each other rapidly and George wanted to curl up and die.

“Guys, what did I say about fighting?” A tired voice came from behind them. 

Karl and Alex froze and Karl sheepishly grinned. “Sorry, Techno.”

“Yeah, sorry, dad,” Alex snickered and Karl flicked him.

“No, no, no,” Techno shook his head. “Keep fighting, this is truly the best thing that’s happened so far.”

“Oh, well in that case,” Alex smacked Karl’s arm.

“I’m literally gonna break up with you, stop it!”

“Hey, George,” Wilbur slumped down in the chair next to him, pulling George’s attention away from the two. “How much do you want to die?”

George snorted. “Oh, you have no idea. I have to live with one of them.”

Wilbur hummed. “Eret and I are staying with Techno but he’s pretty chill. Everyone has confusing names, though, and I’m so lost.”

“Where is Eret?”

“Beats me,” He shrugged. “They might be a little lost, this place is huge.”

“By the way, do you know where-” George was cut off by a loud shriek behind them. Wilbur turned around to see and the blood seemed drained out of his face.

“Oh god, no-” Wilbur started before being tackled out of his seat by Tommy.

“I missed you, Wilbur!” Tommy practically cackled before Wilbur pushed him off.

He groaned and sat up. “I hate you, Tommy.”

“Love you too, big guy.” He grinned. George stifled a laugh and Tommy gasped and turned to him. “Don’t think I forgot about you, bitch boy!”

“Hey, Tommy,” George giggled. “How is your host family dealing with you?”

Tommy snorted. “Barely. I think Tubbo and I are getting on their nerves, but their kid is alright.”

“Oh god, I think I’d rather die than have to live with both you and Tubbo.” Wilbur shook his head, laughing.

Tommy scoffed. “I’m a goddamn delight, you jerk.”

“Mhm, sure,” George hummed condescendingly. “Tell that to my old, broken laptop.”

Tommy opened his mouth to retort when Alex interrupted them. “Wait, I looked away for two seconds and they’ve multiplied, who the hell are these guys?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” George apologized. “The asshole kid is Tommy-”

“Hey, wait!”

“And that’s Wilbur. Eret is… I’m not actually sure where they are, but they like to wander, so they’ll be fine.”

“Also, I should be asking the same thing about you all,” Wilbur said.

“Well,” Alex cleared his throat dramatically. “I, myself, am the gorgeous, amazing, intelligent Alex.”

“Just call him Quackity, everyone does it,” Techno sighed. “Just call me Techno.”

“And I’m the only one with a normal name, I’m Karl,” He grinned. “Sapnap and his side hoe should be here soon, so you’ll get to meet them soon.”

“Oh my god, _please_ only refer to him as Sapnap’s side hoe for like, the rest of time,” Alex giggled.

“Do you want me to die?”

“It’d be funny, though!”

“I don’t want to get murdered!”

“It’s good content!”

“I’m literally gonna break up with you-”

“Oh my GOD shut up!” Techno slammed his hands against the lunch table. “I love you two but be glad that your boyfriend isn’t here because I’m so close to strangling you with my bare hands!”

“You have bear hands?” Alex blurted out and Karl burst into giggles.

George frowned. “Wait, so if you two,” He pointed at Karl and Alex. “are dating, and you have another boyfriend, so-”

“Yeah, so we’re in a poly relationship,” Karl explained.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “You got a problem with that?”

“No, not at all,” George held his hands up in surrender. “Just was a little confused.”

“Good,” Alex relaxed. “If you were homophobic, you’d have a problem with most of our friend group.”

“Don’t worry, none of us are homophobic,” Wilbur assured. “Tommy may seem dim, but he’s a good kid.”

“Jesus, what is this, pick on the superior people day?” Tommy threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“See, he knows what’s up,” Karl leaned over the table and high-fived him. 

“Ugh,” Alex rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Are we allowed to bully children these days without being canceled?”

“If it’s Tommy, then yeah, I guess,” George shrugged. 

“Fellas, I’m right here!” 

Techno hummed as a grin slipped on his face. “Ah, yes, bullying children is my favorite pass time.”

George frowns and opened his mouth but Karl shook his head. “Just don’t, we don’t know either.”

George giggled slightly to himself. So far, the group wasn’t that bad, sure they were loud and chaotic and they hadn’t even seen Tubbo and Tommy interact yet (which George was infinitely grateful for) but they all seemed pretty nice.

Plus, the school day hadn’t been entirely horrible. George had already made a mental list of everything he had to do, all the classroom numbers memorized, all his homework from all his first classes, it was perfect.

Until _he_ sat down and his mental list was set on mental fire in front of his mental eyes. 

A familiar neon green hoodie and head of blonde hair plopped down in the seat in front of George, letting his head thunk against the table. 

“You okay, buddy?” Karl asked.

“No,” He groaned. “There was this super annoying kid in my computer science class and my day is kinda ruined. He just kept asking me questions and it was so irritating,” Dream picked his head up and rested his chin on his hands, pouting over at Karl. “I mean, just ask the teacher, it’s not that-” Dream’s eyes flicked over to George and the words died in his throat.

“You want to finish that?” George asked coldly. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so i finally have the story outline done and i realized just how many songs are going to be by the 1975 so i really apologize in advance


	3. Love Me- The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said that most of the titles are 1975 songs? yeah, so we're back on our bullshit.

The entire way through computer science, Dream was nervous. He could barely focus on the lesson and his mind was racing through all the possibilities. When Sapnap convinced him to apologize to George, he failed to mention how genuinely  _ hard _ it was to actually come up with one.

After Dream had seen him in the lunchroom, he quickly stuttered out an excuse before running off to stay in the locker room for the rest of lunch. He could practically feel the weight of his friends’ stares and George’s piercing glare on the back of his neck as he left. 

God, everything sucked so bad.

The shrill ring of the bell snapped Dream out of his thoughts and people started filing out of the classroom. He quickly spotted George out of the crowd and pushed his way through to him. 

“Listen, George,” Dream sighed. “I was being kind of a jerk yesterday and I didn’t really mean what I said, I was just having a bad day, and I-” Dream stopped. “Are you even listening to me?” 

George didn’t say anything, he just kept walking forward with a tight expression.

“Jesus Christ,” Dream huffed. “I was trying to be mature about this but you’re ignoring me like a child.” When he was met with silence once again, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You know what? Never mind, you’re just an asshole.”

George felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He could see Karl was talking to him. “Wait, sorry, what was that?” He took his headphones out.

“Dude, why did Dream just walk away from you like, super angry?” Karl pointed behind him.

George shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe he just doesn’t like me or something.”

“Nah,” Karl waved him off. “Dream’s like the human version of a golden retriever, I don’t think he hates you,” He paused. “Probably.”

George snorted. “Wow, so comforting, thank you, Karl.”

“Sorry,” Karl snickered. “Don’t worry, though, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t hate you.”

George just frowned.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“-And he has the audacity to fucking ignore me!”

Sapnap sighed. “Dream, buddy, I love you, but why do I care?”

Dream sputtered. “Because you’re my best friend! Plus, he’s staying with Karl, you should care about who one of your boyfriends is living with.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure a 5’8 white British kid isn’t a threat to you or my boyfriends.”

“Okay, I know that, he’s got fucking noodles for arms,” Dream said and Sapnap burst into laughter. 

“You’re really just hitting him like that again, huh?”

Dream shrugged. “Kick them while they’re still down, they don’t fight back.”

Sapnap burst out laughing again. “Jesus Christ dude, what the fuck?”

“I’m just giving life advice, I don’t know,” Dream grinned. “Besides, he’s probably saying stuff about me too.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_eret:_ _i swear, i’ve been here for two days and i’m still so lost_

_ wilby: i gotchu, i’ll help _

_ georgie: meanwhile i already have someone who despises me _

_ wilby: LMAO THAT WAS SO FUNNY _

_ bitch boy tommy: very iconic of him to just say that he hates you right to his face _

_ eret: omg wait what did i miss??? _

_ tubbo: oh yeah lol tommy told me about that _

_ georgie: yeah so basically i sit next to this guy in computer science, he was super mean to me which makes???? no sense???? because i just asked a question and he was like, no go away, so i went to lunch, i had a really good time meeting everyone, but then he shows up, didn’t realize i was there and went on a rant about how annoying i was???? _

_ georgie: then he ran off so i don’t know  _

_ georgie: anyways _

_ georgie: i think he tried to talk to me after class today but i had my headphones in lol _

_ bitch boy tommy: damn _

_ bitch boy tommy: didn’t know it went that deep, i just thought he hated you for no reason, i don’t blame him though _

_ georgie: ????? why are you so mean to me???? _

_ bitch boy tommy: i’m what keeps you humble :) _

_ georgie: bruh _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, are you guys gonna spill or what?”

Sapnap’s hand froze in Karl’s hair from where he was stroking it softly and looked down at Alex, whose head was resting in his lap. “What?” Sapnap asked.

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, you’re crazy if you think that you’re not telling me about Dream and George, I need to know why they hate each other.”

Karl shrugged. “George just said that Dream hates him, doesn’t know why.”

“Dream was just having a bad day, he was mean to George and when he tried to apologize, George just ignored him,” Sapnap said.

“Wait,” Karl sat up, frowning. “When was that?”

“Today, right after first period,” Sapnap explained. “Dream met him out in the hallway to apologize but George ignored him.”

Karl sighed and shook his head. “Dude, George always has his headphones in when he’s walking to class. He said something about it being therapeutic or something.”

“Oh my god,” Alex groaned. “I thought this was gonna be better but it’s just about a stupid misunderstanding?”

“I knew Dream was dumb, but like, Jesus, this is too much,” Sapnap laughed. 

“You know what? I've changed my mind,” Alex grinned sharply. “I think this is gonna be fun to watch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! eat my pants if i made a mistake!


End file.
